The Huntress and Her Undead Lover
by animerox1213
Summary: Ruby is a 16-year old girl living in the midst of a zombie apocalypse. While roaming from safe house to safe house, she finds Hunter, an already infected human, who threatens to kill her if she doesn't help him. Together, they fight zombies, learn about each others past, and fall in love? That wasn't part of the plan! Rated T for violence, language, and mild sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

It was quiet. Too quiet. I quietly walked down a dark, ghostly alley with a dagger tightly gripped in one hand and a fully loaded pistol in the other. I knew it close, watching me, no, stalking me is a better description for it. My eyes were peeled for any movement under the rubbish and rotten corpses.

Suddenly I heard something and whipped around pointing my shaky pistol at what seemingly was nothing. I swallowed hard and slowly looked over my shoulder. Nothing was to be seen. Cautiously I continued on my way to the nearest safe house. When I came within seeing distance of it, I sprinted toward it suddenly full of energy and hope I was going to live. I quickly went inside and slammed the heavy door behind me.

Panting and fatigued, I slid down to the floor and pulled up my sleeve to show a nasty and bloody wound. I looked around and finally found a first-aid kit to treat my injury. As I was treating it, I quietly said to myself, "My name is Ruby, I'm 16, and I fight to survive." I say this every time I reach a safe house so I won't forget who I am, but I'm too sure what I'm fighting for. I had nothing or no one left, but for some odd reason I still have this urge to live. I do this anyways because there wasn't anyone around to talk to, so you can easily forget who you are.

When I finished wrapping my arm in a thin and stretchy cloth, I sat there on the ground for a moment going through my thoughts and memories so I won't forget those either. I slowly picked up my dagger and held it up to my face. I looked at my reflection closely and memorized as many features as I could. After all, I wanted to know what I looked like too. I had dark brown hair that had bright red at the tips of my bangs and I had a ponytail that reached to the middle of my neck. However there were two streaks of hair that hung at the sides of my face and had a blood-red tint at the ends. My eyes were also brown and dark like my hair, but as I looked into them, they seemed... Empty. I wasn't too surprised at that since there wasn't anything to feel fulfilled about in these dreadful times.

"But why do I still live..." I thought.

* * *

**This story was made by my best friend who wanted me to upload it for her. I do not own the OC's, the game this was based off of, and the storyline.**


	2. Chapter 2

As I drifted off into my memories I started having memories about my family. One memory I treasured was on my 12th birthday, my father got me a stylish black and silver watch and my mother got me a beautiful gold ring with a small heart on it made of diamonds and rubies.

Eventually, I found myself staring at my right hand; the hand that wore those priceless gifts. I looked at the watch to see if it was still ticking and it was. According to it, the time was 12:36. Next I checked to see if my ring still held each diamond and ruby jewel and each one was still there in its rightful place. Before I knew it, I was holding my right hand to my chest and crying over it. I missed my friends and family so much that it hurt more than anything.

Suddenly I heard a dreadful and fearful noise, growling. I slowly turned my head and looked out the door and standing outside the window enforced with steel was a ruthless and hungry hunter. It was dead silent for what seemed like eternity until something unheard of before happened, it spoke to me!

"Hello there..." he said in rasping and sarcastic tone. Even though it was dark I could still tell it was smiling devilishly as it spoke. I was shocked and terrified of it.

After I finally grasped the situation and absorbed the shock I replied as stiff as I could, "Get out of here..."

He chuckled at me and asked, "How about you let me inside instead?"

He must've thought I was stupid beyond belief! Why on earth would I do that unless I wanted to commit suicide?!

"Why should I?" I replied somewhat aggressive.

He tilted his head to the side and smiled wider showing all of his blood covered and razor-sharp teeth, "Well I'd like to see you of course!" he growled.

"Well go away!" I snapped.

"Very well, I shall wait for you then," he said somewhat cheerful now.

"I'll kill you first before you lay a single claw on me..." I threatened.

Quietly, he stepped closer to the door and more exposed to the light which came from a small light outside the door. As he approached the door I reached for my pistol, but then as I saw him my aggressive expression gradually turned into shock. He looked a lot like a normal human! His skin wasn't decomposing very much, he walked normally, and he wasn't insane like an average zombie.

_What is this guy?_ I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

He was looking at me somewhat confused, but as he got closer he suddenly stopped in his tracks and stared at me in disbelief. By now I was standing and pointing my pistol at him ready to shoot. Then out of nowhere, he burst into laughter! He laughed so loud and almost screaming, I practically jumped back 10 feet.

"WH-what's so funny?!" I exclaimed.

When he finally stopped laughing enough for him to talk, he said, "I thought you were a Witch being stubborn!"

I replied, "Why on earth would you think that?!"

He took a deep breath and explained how he thought I was a Witch crying, not an actual human. "I merely came to comfort you, but now..." he looked at me closely, "I have something else in mind," he grinned mischievously at me.

Irritated, I shot at him, but he somehow dodged all the bullets I shot at him.

"Hey! Stop shooting! I didn't mean I was going to eat you!" he screamed while dodging the bullets.

"How can I believe anything you say?! How do I know you won't kill me once I open that door?!" I screamed right back. Finally I ran out of bullets because I just HAD to be stubborn. "Awww man!" I whined. Now I only had a knife to defend myself.

"It seems you're out of bullets," he said.

Suddenly I heard a person calling out, "Hello?! Is anyone down there?!" The hunter immediately had a huge grin on his face and turned around heading toward the other person. I was about to yell back telling whoever it was to run away, but instead I took it as an opportunity to escape. Although I felt somewhat guilty, I quietly opened the door and ran down another alley. I looked back to see if he was following me and thankfully he wasn't, but as I looked straight forward again, I came to a complete stop.

Slouching at the end of the alley stood a smoker. I felt my entire body go numb and I couldn't move. I was terrified of smokers more than any other zombie. I practically stopped breathing as it wobbled closer to me with its long tongue hanging from its mouth.

_Move! MOVE! C'mon you have to move!_ I screamed in my head.

But nothing moved except for the smoker now just a few feet in front of me. I thought for sure I was about to die. It opened its mouth and its tongue came straight toward me with great speed.

Suddenly I heard a loud screech and that hunter from before jumped out a window and right onto the smoker. He lashed out at the smoker with his sharp claws tearing it apart. When it was finally dead, I let out a sigh of relief and fell on my knees. Just as I was about to thank my rescuer, I realized it wasn't my rescuer at all. I merely had a new problem.

"You didn't think I was going to let you get away now did you?" he asked slightly growling.

In my state of fear, I didn't realize I had dropped my knife some distance away from me. As he stood up I tried crawling toward my knife, but then he let out a loud screech. I turned my head to see what happened, but before I even turned my head he had pounced toward me with claws extended and teeth bared. I closed my eyes and prayed my death would be fast and painless but all I could feel was being shoved into the concrete and my arms pinned down.

It was quiet for a moment as I felt him breathing down my neck as if he wanted me to feel the pain, but instead he whispered in my ear, "Open your eyes... I'm not going to kill you..."

I was about to reply when suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my arm.

"M-my arm!" I screamed trying to free my right arm. I had completely forgotten about that wound I had gotten earlier.

The hunter loosened his grip a little but he obviously wasn't going to let go. I glared up at him in frustration and asked, "If you're not going to kill me then what do you plan on doing instead?"

His bangs were covering his eyes and his face was expressionless so I couldn't tell if he was having second thoughts about killing me or not. Finally he said, "I'll give you two options, first option is I can infect you and make you my mate."

My eyes widened in shock, "Y-you're mate? Are you a pervert or something?!" I snapped.

He tightened his grip on my arm to shut me up and it worked. I flinched at the pain and bit down on my bottom lip so I would stay quiet. "Your second option is I will let you live and stay human, if you catch my prey for me."

I was even more shocked at that option. I couldn't kill someone! Especially if I weren't even a zombie! I couldn't imagine deceiving someone like that.

"And if I say neither?" I asked.

He leaned in close and growled, "Then I'll kill you... So what's your choice?"


	4. Chapter 4

For what seemingly was forever I kept debating which choice I should make. I didn't want to become a zombie, I didn't want to kill other survivors, and I didn't want to die. Suddenly I realized the hunter pinning me down was losing his patience because he started growling.

"Hurry up already!" he snapped at me.

"B-but I don't know!" I quickly responded.

He let out a frustrated growl, "Then I'll decide for you."

"But wh-" I stuttered.

But he cut me off, "No 'buts'! I've given you plenty of time to decide!"

I glared at him with hate and yelled back, "Do you think this is easy?! You might as well kill me!"

He was quiet now and looking down at me. "You're going to hunt for me," he finally replied. I was about to argue, but then he squeezed my injured arm again to silence me. "Think about it, you'd be doing that person a favor. It would be a quick death and you'd be freeing them from this hell. Don't you agree?"

As much as I hated this guy, he was kinda right. It would be better to die with a bullet through the head rather than eaten alive and you couldn't go to hell for committing suicide... But what about me? Would I go to hell for murdering these people? I guess it doesn't matter now since hell already broke loose.

"Fine. I'll do your dirty work for you," I muttered through my teeth.

He smiled wide, "Perfect!"

He got off me and I sat up. "Here," he tossed me my knife and crouched on the ground waiting for me to get up. Does he actually trust me enough to already give me my weapon? Doesn't he know I could easily take him out once he turns around? It sounds simple, but...why do I have this feeling that I shouldn't? He's a hunter, I'm a survivor. I must kill him once I get the chance.

I got up and so did the hunter, "I'm Hunter by the way," he said holding out his hand.

I hesitated but I still shook his hand. It was slimy and bumpy. Good thing I used my left hand, but it still made me flinch, "How ironic. I'm Ruby," I replied trying to keep my voice leveled.

He held his hands behind his head and started going down the alley, "Well let's go then," he said.

This is my chance! I quickly ran up behind him and I was about to stick my knife into his neck when I somehow found myself pinned face first against the wall. He was fast! He had me pinned to the wall before I could blink!

"That wasn't a very wise decision Ruby," he threatened into my ear.

I tried to struggle free but he was too strong. As I struggled he pried the knife from my hand and squeezed my injured arm really tight. I couldn't help but let out a small scream from the pain.

"I think I'll hold onto this for a while. Are you going to behave now?" he whispered in my ear.

I let out an irritated groan, "Fine..." I muttered.

"Good, but that's your last warning," he said lightly digging his nails into my side with his other hand. He let me go and headed down the alley again. Slowly, I followed a few feet behind. This was probably the weirdest partnership in the universe, a human fighting for survival alongside a zombie. Though I felt disgusted by it, deep down I could've sworn I had a tiny feeling of... excitement.


	5. Chapter 5

Many days had gone by now since me and Hunter made our little "pact". Since I am human, food was pretty easy to find, but now Hunter was starting to look at me as if I were a juicy steak which did indeed worry me. I was desperate to find something for him to eat, but I just couldn't bring myself to kill someone.

Suddenly Hunter let out a hiss causing me to quickly turn around and face him. He was all jittery and pointing out the window of the 5-story apartment we were staying at. I looked out the window and then felt my body go numb. Down there was a survivor about my age and lucky for Hunter, more on the chubby side. He gave me nudge on the shoulder, "Well? Go get my lunch before another zombie does!" he growled at me.

I gave him a cold stare and turned my gaze back onto the survivor, "What am I supposed to do? Lure him up here?"

He let out a frustrated snarl, "Whatever it takes I don't care! If he isn't my next meal then it'll be you!"

I gulped hard and took a deep breath. It was now or never so I told Hunter to hide in a closet and wait until I said so. I looked back out the window at the poor survivor about to be deceived by his comrade. The thought of betraying this stranger pierced my heart, but I had to do it.

"I'm so sorry..." I whispered as I grabbed my knife lying on the nightstand.

I stuck my head in the window and called out to him, "Hey! Up here!"

The survivor looked up and a smile spread across his face. That was the last thing I needed to see before I was going to kill him. He quickly ran into the building and minutes later arrived to my room.

"Thank you! Thank you so much! You have no idea how much this means to me!" he said as he grabbed my hand and started to shake it frantically.

"Y-your welcome..." I stuttered.

He let out a sigh and finally let go of my hand. "I'm Robin by the way!" he said smiling gratefully at me.

I looked away and replied, "Ruby."

He nodded and sat on the torn up couch in the middle of the room. Suddenly I heard a low growl from the closet, but quiet enough so Robin couldn't hear. Taking that as a warning, I asked Robin, "Hey do you have a pistol or something? I need more ammo for mine."

He reached into his pocket and took out a pistol just like mine. "Here you go," he tossed the gun to me.

"Anything else?" I asked still unsure if he had any weapon to harm Hunter with in case Hunter would suddenly attack him.

Robin simply shook his head, "That's it."

I let a sigh and looked at Robin with sorrow written all over my face.

"What's wrong?" he asked slightly concerned.

"I'm so sorry Robin. I truly am."

He looked at me scared as I slowly stood up, "Please forgive me..."

I pointed the pistol to his head and closed my eyes. A tear rolled down my cheek as I slowly pulled the trigger. I opened my eyes and saw Robin lying on the ground in a pile of blood.

"Come get your lunch you monster..." I murmured loud enough so Hunter could hear.

He slowly opened the door and I watched him walk over to Robin's dead corpse. I looked away not wanting to see him devour someone. Suddenly I felt a hand wrap around my throat and shove me against the side of the couch. Hunter was crouched over me and growling at me as if he were about to eat me. He tightened his hand around my neck as I struggled to pry his hand off my neck.

"What are you doing?!" I choked out.

He leaned in closer and muttered, "Don't you EVER call me that again, got it?!"

I looked at him still trying to break free of his cold grasp. Eventually I slowly nodded and he let me go. I gasped for air as he went over to Robin's body and started to eat it. I turned away and rubbed my throat as I heard the sound of tearing flesh and the breaking of bones. When he was finally done I snapped at him, "Take that outside or throw it out the window because I'm not going to look at it!"

It was quiet for a long while, but eventually Hunter picked up whatever was left and tossed it out the window, "Happy?" he asked sarcastically.

"No..." I muttered as I swallowed my tears. He was the last person I wanted to see me cry. I wobbled to my feet and turned around to face him.

Due to exhaustion and stress my legs suddenly collapsed from under me, but moments before I hit the ground, Hunter had caught me in his arms, "Ruby? Ruby what's wrong?! RUBY!"

Those were the last words I heard before I completely blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6

I found myself engulfed in complete darkness and I couldn't move either. After a long while I started to get lonely and concerned so I called out for someone.

"Hello? Anyone there?"

Eventually I started to hear the groans of zombies. Then I realized something, I've had this dream before. I turned my head to the side and a horde of zombies were coming straight for me, but they weren't just average zombies. They were the zombies of my friends and family that were about to come devour me alive. I've had this dream multiple times, but it never seems less horrifying than the first time.

I looked away, giving up already to the inevitable, but suddenly they stopped. Wondering what had happened, I looked back over and they were all dead. There was only one standing and it was Hunter. He stood there glaring at me for a long time until he finally came over to me and sat down. I refused to look away from him so we just stayed there doing nothing. Then out of nowhere, he moved his gaze down to my stomach. When he licked his lips that's when I got scared. He slowly raised my sweater up and bent over me. I tried my hardest to move, but I didn't even budge. I waited for the agonizing pain of the first bite but instead I felt something completely different. I looked back at him and he was... Licking me? What the hell is he doing? Isn't he gonna eat me? The more questions I asked, the more he licked my stomach little did I know he was lifting my sweater more!

When I finally noticed what he was really doing, I started to freak out. Then I opened my eyes and awoke from my dream.

Unconsciously though I screamed, "DON'T TOUCH ME THERE!"

I looked around and realized that I was awake and lying on the couch, but then I saw Hunter dangling from the ceiling from a small chandelier.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked slightly concerned.

"Being scared to death that's what! You screamed so loud and unexpectedly that I jumped all the way up here!" he snarled at me.

Seeing him dangling from up there trying to get down, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't laugh at me! It's not my fault I'm terrified of heights!" he growled at me.

I sat up on the couch and started to casually fix my hair, "Just jump down onto the couch," I said as I patted the spot next to me.

No way!" he snapped.

I shrugged and started sharpening my knife with another to keep myself occupied. "Then stay up there," I added.

Suddenly I heard something unbelievably shocking. He was so scared that he started whimpering.

"PLEASE help me get down! I really hate heights!" he whined.

I couldn't help but sympathize for him so I got up and stood right under the chandelier. This probably wasn't gonna work, but he needed to get down.

"Jump," I said holding up my arms.

Still he shook his head clinging onto the chandelier like a little boy.

"C'mon! I'll catch you!" I said encouragingly.

"What if I hurt you?" he asked.

I actually felt pretty happy when he asked that. I didn't realize that he actually cared about my well-being.

"Don't worry you won't! Now come down already so you won't be scared anymore!" I said and smiled up at him.

"...Fine," he said.

Slowly he let go and jumped down. He was heavier than I had thought so when I caught him, we both went tumbling down. I gave my head a quick shake and as I looked up, I realized his face was only a couple inches from mine and his hood had fallen down. I tried to see his eyes, but his bangs were covering them.

I slowly reached my hand up to his face and he gave me a slight nod of approval. Gently, I slid my hand under his bangs and lifted them away from his face. The sight of his eyes completely took my breath away. They were absolutely stunning. They were bright, neon purple.

"I haven't been able to see my eyes since the infection, so... how do they look?" he murmured.

"Amazing..." I said still mesmerized by them.

All of a sudden, we heard gunfire outside making us both jump. Hunter quickly got off of me and pulled his hood back up as he pounced over to the window and peeked outside. Then I saw his entire body tense up. Slowly he looked over his shoulder at me with panic and fear written all over his face.

"It's him..."


	7. Chapter 7

I looked at Hunter confused with my head slightly tilted and asked, "Him? Who's him?"

I got up and right when I grabbed my pistol and knife, Hunter grabbed my arm and dragged out the door.

"What's going on?!" I asked really worried now.

"We've got to get out of here before he finds me!" he exclaimed.

"Who is he?!" I snapped as I yanked my arm out of his hand.

All of a sudden I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and Hunter actually started shaking.

"I'm gonna die..." he quietly squeaked.

Luckily I thought fast so I grabbed him and pulled him into the bathroom. I carefully shut the door and covered his mouth. The footsteps got louder and louder causing Hunter to gradually shake more and more.

"Hey don't be scared. Just look at me ok?" I whispered. If he was gonna die, I was most likely going to die too so I had to keep him calm.

I locked my eyes onto his so he would stop shaking and it worked. He stopped shaking and slowly wrapped one of his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. After what was probably hours it was completely silent. Whoever it was that was here was gone and Hunter moved my hand from his mouth and whispered in my ear, "Thanks."

I gave him a slight nod, but as I turned to leave the bathroom he grabbed my hand and pulled me into a hug. I was shocked, but I wasn't sure what to say. Though it was surprising and he was a deadly predator, I still hugged him back. I knew we had some kind of connection, but I didn't think it would get this strong.

He let me go and walked past me out of the bathroom, "You really are something aren't you?" he said jokingly.

I rolled my eyes and playfully punched his arm, "One of a kind!"

He snickered and sat down on the couch.

"So," I said starting a conversation, "You gonna tell me who that was?"

Hunter's grin suddenly disappeared and slowly looked up at me. "We have history..." he murmured."

"What kind of history?" I asked curiously.

He swallowed hard and whispered just loud enough for me to hear, "He's my father."


	8. Chapter 8

I looked at Hunter utterly shocked. The man he was so afraid of was his own father?

"Your father?! W-why would you be _scared_ of him?" I asked as I jumped up.

He let out a frustrated sigh and dug his claws into the couch. "I'd rather not talk about it," he said turning his head away from me.

Being who I was, I wouldn't let it slide that easy.

"Well now you have to tell me! Please?" I begged.

He brought his feet onto the couch and hugged his legs, "No!" he snapped at me.

I clenched my fist, upset that I wasn't going to get my way so easily. I quickly wrapped my arm around his neck and held him in a headlock.

"Tell me!" I exclaimed.

Without the slightest bit of struggle, he grabbed my shoulder and flipped me over his shoulder onto the floor with a thud.

"Owwwww! My head!" I whined holding my head.

He looked down at me with an unamused face, "You deserved that you know," he said coldly and went back to hugging his knees.

I quickly got up and grabbed the front of his hoodie, "Tell me! Or else," I threatened.

He smirked at me and hissed, "Or else what?"

I paused and slowly let go of him. "Fine! Don't tell me!" I yelled at him.

I went into the bathroom and slammed the door. Just like that, my trust in him evaporated into thin air. How am I going to trust him if he can't even tell me about his father? I closed the lid on the toilet and sat on it resting my head on my hands. I sat there pouting and letting off steam for a long time going through my memories again.

At one point Hunter finally knocked on the door, "Can I come in?" he asked.

Still irritated with him I got up and locked the door, "No," I replied and sat on the counter.

It was quiet for a moment and then he said, "I'll tell you about him ok?"

I got up and cracked opened the door, "Promise?" I asked.

He groaned, "Yeah yeah.."

I opened the door and went to go sit on the couch. Hunter hopped onto the coffee table in front of the couch and faced me, "It's kind of a long story," he sighed."It all began when the infection started. It was me, my father, my mother, and my little sister. We had just encountered a common infected and it was headed straight for us, but my father was prepared with a gun and killed it..."

I cut him off momentarily, "So what was the prob-"

He raised his hand to quiet me and continued, "However... it had scratched me. I was suffering from fear and shock at the time so I refused to tell them, so..." He swallowed hard and slowly hung his head, "When I woke up the next morning, I had become completely infected and I was unable to control myself."

He looked up at me with regret and sorrow on his face, "I had completely devoured my sister and mother."

I gasped and put my hand over my mouth. He unintentionally murdered his own family? The thought of it happening to me was absolutely dreadful. I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

After I had wrapped my head around the concept he kept going, "When my father found out, he was absolutely furious. After all, he never really loved me even before the infection..."

I cut him off again, "What?! How could you say that! I'm sure he loved you very much!" I almost yelled.

He growled and clawed the coffee table, "Loved me?" he growled. "Then explain this," he said as he started taking off his hoodie.

Not understanding what was going on I freaked out a little, "WH-what are you doing?!" I yelled covering my eyes.

"Oh calm down and just look," he snapped.

I peeked through my fingers and saw that his entire body was covered in scars. "Oh my god..." I whispered.

I reached out and ran my hand over the scars that went from his neck down his arm all the way to his hand. "He abused you?" I asked very worried still examining the scars.

"Yup he sure did," he said plainly as if he didn't care.

I looked up at him with sympathy in my eyes, "I'm so sorry," I muttered.

He shrugged and patted my head, "It's ok. It's not like they hurt anymore."

My expression didn't change, "Physically yes, but what about emotionally?" I asked.

He was still for a while, but then he slowly bent down and rested his head on my shoulder, "Just a little..."

* * *

**Chapter 7 was kinda short, so we did double updates. Hope you like! ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

Hunter laid his head on my shoulder for a long time with his hand on my other shoulder, making sure I wouldn't pull away. I started to pet the back of his head trying to comfort him. I felt terribly guilty after all since I practically forced him to tell me about his father. Suddenly I remembered something. He didn't put his hoodie back on and he didn't have a shirt on either so I didn't realize I was already blushing, a lot.

Hunter tightened his grip on my shoulder, but careful not to use his claws and pushed his head against my neck, "Are you ok? You're really starting to burn up," he said as he breathed down my neck.

I gulped and tried my hardest to keep calm. "I-I'm fine," I stuttered.

Quickly he pulled away from me and slipped his hoodie back on, "Sorry. I was making you uncomfortable wasn't I?" he asked.

Once again, guilt came back and slapped me across the face. He needed someone to comfort him and I just drove him away because I just HAD to be difficult.

I rubbed my neck where his head once was and looked away, "No I'm sorry. Not only did I force you into talking about your father, I pushed you away when you needed a shoulder to lean on," I said.

I heard him hop back onto the coffee table again and he forcefully moved my hand from my neck.

"Then don't," he said as he put his head back on my shoulder.

I sighed and started petting the back of his head again and he started to growl, but more in a purring kind of way. I giggled and asked sarcastically, "What are you? A cat?"

He chuckled and whispered in my ear, "Meow."

I laughed and continued to pet him. I had to admit, although I never thought this would happen again, I actually felt happy even though I was in the midst of an apocalypse.

"So I take it that you like being pet?" I asked.

He chuckled again, "Actually... It's more that your scent is just really nice," he said as he rubbed his head on my shoulder.

All of a sudden, he lifted his head and hopped onto the couch and lied down resting his head on my lap, "Much better," he murmured turning his head and burying his face into my hoodie, "You can go back to petting me now," he smirked.

I rolled my eyes as I pulled his hood down and started running my fingers through his hair. It was a chocolate brown like mine with some black streaks, but then I noticed something else; there was a small, thin braid going down the back.

I continued brushing his hair with my hand and as I looked down at him, I realized I didn't really see him as a zombie anymore, I saw him as an actual person. A person with thoughts, weaknesses, feelings...a heart. I remembered when I first met him, he was stingy and cold-hearted, but deep down he was a little boy who needed someone to look after him.

After a few minutes, I heard a light snoring and giggled slightly. He really was like a little boy. He looked so peaceful when he slept, like he couldn't even harm a fly. At that moment, I felt something in my chest swell up and started to bang on the inside of my rib cage. It gradually started getting faster and my cheeks turned light pink. I put my hand on my chest and felt my heart beating like crazy. I gripped onto my hoodie and quietly I murmured, "A-am I falling for him..."

I brushed my hand across his slow decaying cheek, but I didn't care about that. I knew it wasn't just a coincidence that we met the way we did, it was fate. I knew it wasn't just a simple crush that I had for him, it was love. However, one voice was whispering to me in the back of my head_But does he feel the same?_

I felt my heart beating harder, but with an aching edge to it now. What if he didn't feel the same? What if I was only a tool to him? What if he abandoned me? These questions swarmed inside my head giving me a headache.

I put my hand on my head trying to keep steady, but then I heard something bringing me back to reality, "What's wrong sweetheart?" it asked poking its head through the window.

I slowly turned my head and felt everything in my body go numb. It was another smoker.


	10. Chapter 10

Within seconds my body was shaking and I had turned pale. I moved my shaky hand to Hunter's shoulder to wake him up, but the smoker warned me, "I wouldn't do that if I were you," he said as he pulled out his gun and aimed it at me.

I completely froze and stared at the smoker with utter fear.

"Good girl. Now you're coming with me got it?" he smirked.

With great effort I choked out, "A-and I-if I d-don't?"

He grinned mischievously and moved his aim onto Hunter, "What do you think?"

I could've sworn my heart almost stopped at the thought of seeing Hunter die for good. I looked down at Hunter praying that he would wake up, but he was out cold.

"Wh-what are you g-going to do to me?" I stuttered.

He rubbed his chin and a huge smile spread across his face, "I'm going to make you my mate of course," he chuckled.

I came close to gagging at the disgusting thought of letting that thing come near me. He quietly climbed through the window still aiming his gun at Hunter, "C'mon now! We're wasting time," he said getting impatient.

I didn't have time to think so I gently got out from under Hunter and stood a distance away from the smoker with shaking knees. He came closer and closer causing me to go further back and before I knew it, I was up against the wall.

He stood right in front of me and tilted my chin up examining my face, "Indeed you are quite the beauty," he said as his lustful eyes trailed lower and lower, "and with quite the figure too," he added wrapping one arm around my waist.

An ice cold chill went down my spine as his slimy tongue swiped over his blood-stained lips. This was it, I was going to become infected and stuck with this absolute freak. I closed my eyes hoping he would get this over with fast and as painless as possible.

I gasped as he quickly pinned my arms and started licking my neck with his long tongue, "You're pretty tasty too," he said as his tongue slowly made its way lower.

I gulped as it started to slide under my hoodie, when suddenly a hand went straight through the smoker's chest, an inch from mine making me scream due to it being so sudden. Then I heard a terrifying growl say, "I'm gonna kill you..."

The smoker, now recovered from the surprise, smiled and started to laugh. He glanced over his shoulder and snarled back, "Hehehe... You should've stayed sleeping!"

The smoker whipped around and punched Hunter straight in the stomach sending him flying into the wall.

"HUNTER!" I cried out. I was about to go over to him, but the smoker shoved me to ground and shot me in the leg. I screamed in pain and held my leg as I stayed helpless and collapsed on the ground.

"You stay put!" he snapped at me.

I glared up at him with eyes burning with hatred for him. He let out a disappointed sigh and said, "If you're going to look at me like that, I might as well have you as a meal instead."

He pointed the gun to my forehead and just before he pulled the trigger, there was a loud screech causing him to lose focus and miss. Hunter jumped onto the smoker's back and started clawing at his neck trying to slice off the smoker's head. The smoker fell over and squirmed frantically under Hunter as he continued tearing him apart with his deadly claws.

After a few moments the smoker was lying on the ground dead, but Hunter still lashed out furiously at the dead corpse. Luckily, he blocked my view of the gory scene, but slowly I crawled behind him.

"Hunter..." I asked concerned and slowly he came to a stop.

Before I could even blink, he quickly whipped around and pulled me into a tight hug, "Thank god you're ok..." he muttered.

Tears started to roll down my cheeks and I hugged him back burying my face in his chest, "Thank you Hunter, thank you," I said in between sobs.

After a while, I pulled away and looked at his face, half hidden under his bangs and the shadow of his hood. I dried the rest of my tears and put my hand on his cheek. He held my hand there with his as I moved his bangs from his face with my other hand. I let myself get completely lost in his eyes and found that we were inching closer and closer to each other.

Quietly, I called out his name longingly under my breath, "Hunter..." as he wrapped his hand around my neck and pulled me into one long, bitter-sweet kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

More and more seconds passed and the longer it lasted, the more aggressive Hunter became. As much as I wanted to go along with it, I wasn't ready to go any further. Unfortunately though, Hunter thought otherwise. He started getting really into it and when I tried to stop him he wouldn't.

Finally I had to use brute force and shove him off of me, "Hunter that's enough!" I snapped unintentionally.

Quickly he looked away embarrassed and apologized, "S-sorry, I let my instincts take over..." he said scratching the back of his head.

I was relieved that he wasn't upset with me and that I could definitely say now that he felt the same way I felt about him. I couldn't help but smile and lightly touch my lips remembering every second of that kiss, which was also my first.

All of a sudden I felt a sharp pain in my leg and remembered I had just been shot. Hunter tensed up as he glanced at my leg.

"I-I'm gonna wait outside," he said as he swiftly went out the door.

The sight and smell of fresh blood obviously made him hungry. I tore strips of fabric from the bed sheets to use as bandages and carefully removed the bullet from my leg. It was unbelievably painful, but I bit down on my bottom lip so I wouldn't make a sound. I limped to the bathroom to wash off the blood and also found alcohol to clean my wound so it wouldn't get infected.

When all that was taken care of, I told Hunter he could come back in. Slowly he peeked his head out of the door and asked, "So you're done? No more blood?"

I nodded, "Yup you're all clear," I replied simply.

There was an awkward silence for a while, but then Hunter asked breaking the silence, "Soooo... what was your life like before the infection?"

I had to admit it was pretty random, but I thought we might as well get to know each other better. I wasn't sure where to start, so I just started with my family, "Well my parents were very caring and wealthy so you could say I was a little spoiled. My father was a fantastic surgeon and my mom was a house wife so we spent a lot of time together. I was also an only child so I was grateful to have practically all of their undivided attention," I pulled up my sleeve to show Hunter the gifts they had given me, "I got these on my 12th birthday. The watch from my dad, the ring from my mom."

Hunter took my hand and examined the gifts with curious eyes as if he'd never seen stuff like these before, "You really were spoiled weren't you?" he said sarcastically.

I grinned and rolled my eyes, but my smile slowly disappeared, "It's all I have left of them..." I added solemnly.

Hunter looked up at me and lightly petted my head, "I'm so sorry," he quietly said understanding my grief.

He unzipped one of his pockets and pulled out a small glass unicorn, "This all I have left of my mother and sister," he started. "My mother was also very kind to both me and my sister. She worked incredibly hard so we could get through everyday just fine while my father just sat on his ass drinking beer," he said with a growl.

"I still can't believe he's survived this long..." he added.

I felt terrible for him. While I was living a life of luxury, he had to struggle for survival every day. "What about your sister?" I asked with a tilted head.

He laughed and continued on, "Well she really was something I have to admit. Although she was smaller than your average 8 year old, she was quite feisty!"

We both started laughing at that comment.

"But I think she's met her match," he said poking my forehead.

"Hey! I'm not feisty!" I exclaimed punching his arm.

He laughed at me more and replied, "Yes you are!"

I immediately tackled him to the ground and pinned his arms down, "No I'm not!" I said grinning triumphantly.

He shrugged and said, "Alright alright that was pretty good, but can you save yourself from this?"

Effortlessly he flipped both of us over and now he was on top, "No fair!" I whined, "You're stronger than me!" I added with a pouty face.

He leaned in close and whispered, "Exactly..." I frowned up at him, but then I had an idea. I grinned and he looked at me confused, "What?"

I leaned forward just enough for me to kiss him. Almost immediately, he relaxed and loosened his grip on me. Using that as an opportunity, I flipped him back over and sat on his waist.

"I win!" I said smirking and crossing my arms.

He snickered at me and added, "That's cheating though."

I simply stuck my tongue out at him as a response. He sighed and sat up wrapping his arms around my waist. I pretended not to notice and merely said, "What?"

He chuckled and answered, "You're blushing."

My expression turned from victorious to dumbfound which made me blush even more. "N-no I'm not!" I snapped back defensively while covering my face.

He moved my hands and smiled kindly at me, "Don't cover your face! It's cute."

At this point my entire face was most likely red and my heart was racing. He leaned forward more and more causing me to lean back, and eventually was right on top of me.

"I win!" he said cheerfully.

I was so distracted that I didn't even notice he had me pinned down.

"Grrrrr... Fine! You win..." I muttered.

He got up off me so I could sit up, "Now, tell me more about your life," he demanded while crouching on the ground.

I sighed and crossed my legs so I would be more comfortable. "Well, I was a straight A student in school, couple good friends here and there, and I was on the school swim team."

When I finished, he was looking at me completely awestruck. I looked at him confused, "What is it?" I asked.

He bluntly exclaimed, "You were a 10!"

I slapped my palm against my forehead, "Idiot..."

He was looking at me obviously intrigued, "Well you are! Do you have any idea how hard it is for a guy like me to win a girl like you?"

I looked at him with an eyebrow raised, "Like me?"

He sighed and started naming the qualities, "You're highly attractive, smart, athletic, social, and kind to others."

I played around with my thumbs looking down completely flattered. "Th-thanks..." I said.

He hopped over to me and sat right in front of me. I looked up at him and smiled, "Ok your turn!"

He looked slightly afraid and mumbled, "Uhhhhhh... I'd rather not," which made me frown.

"C'mon! Tell me!" I said poking his cheek.

He let out a frustrated groan, "I was the opposite of you ok? Well except for being athletic. I was a pretty good soccer player at my school, but other than that, I sucked at everything else," he said while pouting.

I climbed into his lap, got comfortable, and looked up at him expectantly.

He hissed while rubbing his forehead, "And... I was in a gang with my-" he cut himself off and once again.

I wanted to know. "With who?" I asked curiously.

He groaned and looked away aggravated, "No one," he growled.

"Tell me!" I demanded.

"No!" he hissed getting more aggravated.

"Why not?!" I whined.

Suddenly he snapped, "My girlfriend who I miss a lot ok?!" he yelled at me.

I froze completely when he said that, not because he yelled at me, but because of who he mentioned. I hung my head as I slowly got up and headed for the door.

Hunter grabbed my hand, "I-I can explain..." he muttered full of panic.

I yanked my hand from his and continued to the door. I grabbed my two pistols and opened the door, "I'm going out," I mumbled.

Hunter took a step toward me, but I shot him a cold stare, "ALONE..." I warned between clenched teeth.

I slammed the door behind me and blindly took off while wiping tears from my face.


End file.
